


Is This Love?

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Inspired by the iconic love song by Whitesnake.





	Is This Love?

In racing thoughts she demands his attention at all hours of the day no matter what Eren is doing, or who he may be with at the time, there's no stopping them now that he's begun to question how he feels about Mikasa, so he can't push her out of his head even if he wanted to. Who the hell am I kidding? I've been aware of these feelings for years now. I don't know if I can fight it anymore. He tossed his dog's tennis ball in the air and quickly caught it in one hand with a long, drawn out sigh, thinking about how wonderful it would be to turn his chair around and see the most beautiful woman in the world laying in his bed, even if she's just sleeping. I'd give anything to hold her right now. There's gotta be  
more to this than I'm aware of because why else would I be thinking and dreaming about her? Mikasa has been out of town with her family for almost a month and, though she's gone on vacation for week every summer for as long as he can recall, the young man quickly found himself to be missing her a lot more than usual because the pair has never really been apart longer than a week or two at a time. However, since it's senior year, her parents decided to let their daughter choose a destination instead of a default visit to see family, and even extended the duration of their trip as well. Their flight home from Japan landed over an hour ago and all Eren can think about is calling her to see if it would be okay to drop in since he's much too impatient to wait until Monday morning. With a quick glance over his desk he reached for his phone and dialed her number knowing that, even at 12:30 am, she would still be awake from her pesky insomnia.

"Eren? Are you okay? What is it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I come over?" He asked, giving the tennis ball another toss up into the air to catch it as he maneuvered himself to stand from his chair.

"Why?"

"I just need to see you."

"Oh! Well, alright -"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"But, Eren, I don't understand -"

"Just wait up for me, okay? Give me ten minutes."

Mikasa was sitting at her desk with a sketch book when he arrived, looking focused and determined with whatever she's drawing. Through the window, he can hear Aerosmith's Angel as he quietly observed the familiar and ridiculously sexy way she's pushing her fingers through the sheet of black satin that insists on falling across her beautiful face. God, she's fucking gorgeous. Eren lightly tapped on her window with his knuckles, and immediately felt his knees grow weak as soon as she looked up from her sketch book, not even positive whether it's that pearly smile, the finger she's giving in request for a second more, or the sight of her bare, long legs as she rose out of her chair, flipping her hair over to put it in a messy bun that's throwing him off. She caught the perfect glimpse of Eren standing at her bedroom window when she came back up and, little did he know, his grin and the way he stands with his hands tucked deep in his pockets, the subtle waves of his shaggy, chocolate brown hair all make her weak at the knees, and always have for as long as she can remember. The elastic snapped in place to secure her hair as she pressed her hands against the window to push it open it for him, practically bouncing on her feet from excitement. "Oh my god, Eren!" Mikasa grinned, throwing her arms around his neck as she suddenly jumped to catch his waist between her legs and rested her cheek on his shoulder, stomach fluttering from the sound of his quiet chuckle and the feeling of his arms tightly wrapped around her petite frame as they stumbled back a step together. "I can't believe this! Why are you here?"

Well, this hasn't happened before.

"I, uh," Eren smiled as she pulled back to look into his eyes and carefully helped her slide down onto her feet, anxiously resting a hand on the back of his neck. "I missed you a lot and I didn't wanna wait until Monday morning to see you." Her cheeks immediately blushed a light shade of pink as she bit her lip to disguise the automatic smile, timidly crossing her arms on her chest to rub her own shoulders.

"Really?"

"Mikasa," He cleared his throat from nerves, fighting the urge to grab that pretty little face and kiss her, his eyes flickering from those stormy grays to a pair of pink tulip lips. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm in love with you," Eren smiled as he carefully took her face in hands when her grin fell open to express shock, listening to the wonderful sound of her giggle while she reached her hands up to carefully grab onto his wrists. Their faces slowly grew closer, allowing them the ability to lightly rub the tips of their noses together. "In fact, I'm crazy about you."

"Say what now?"

"Did I fucking stutter? I said -" He smirked as she let out a soft giggle, carefully studying each other's eyes. "I'm in love with you, I think you're beautiful, and I think you're sexy as hell."

"Wow..."

"Wow?"

"I-I just," Mikasa grinned as he lightly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you have any idea how crazy -" But he couldn't take it anymore and crashed his lips against hers, neither of them giving a single damn about the brief bout of sloppy, inexperienced kisses. After tonight, there will be no more repressed feelings and occasionally pissing each other off from the sexual tension, just two new lovers falling into bed together for the first time. She happily lay beneath him as her hands slowly roaming his back, trapping him between her legs and kissing him like he was her only source for air, just as desperately as the way that they're being returned. Her fingers sunk into his hair as he slid his hands beneath her baggy night shirt until they were resting on top of her toned stomach, so smooth, soft and warm. How could he have been so dense not to notice how blatant her flags were, despite being waved directly in front of his face? This woman has always harbored these same feelings for him, but he was so ignorant to how she felt that he had missed all of them until recently and intends to make it up to her no matter how long it takes, and he'll prove such motivations tonight. Eren slowly pulled his lips away and pushed her shirt up to expose a pair of perky, braless breasts, watching those expressive eyes as he leaned down to drag his tongue on one of her hardened nipples. She sighed happily as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back to push even more of her aroused, sensitive breasts closer to his eager mouth.

"So, I had a huge epiphany while you were gone," Eren flicked his tongue across her nipple and smirked as he gave it a kiss. "When I realized after a week that I had started to miss you. And at that point, I couldn't stop thinking about you," He paused with a smile when she started to blush, more than happy to hear the sound of her giggle. "That's when I realized how long I've had these romantic feelings towards you. For some reason, they were a lot easier to control and ignore until you left for more than a week." She placed a finger under his chin and gently forced him to look up at her, smiling sweetly as she slowly pushed her fingers through his hair.

"I really missed you too, Eren..."

"So, if I were to ask you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?"

"I'd say that it's about damn time." Mikasa giggled as she gently played with his hair, content with allowing him to grope her naked breasts in his hands and roll his thumbs over her nipples, kissing the newly discovered erogenous spot on her neck with a quiet chuckle because she suddenly began to grind against his increasingly noticeable hard-on. Squirming this way and that, she sighed with pleasure from the electrifying feeling of his mouth suckling and nibbling on her neck, knowing very well that he can't get enough of her already.

"I could do this all night." Eren squished her breasts together and smiled when she let out a tiny squeal, pressing her legs into his sides as he finally took one of the sensitive tips in his mouth, suckling gently or harder depending on her moans. He lay beside her on his side, carefully resting one of his hands across her stomach to slowly rub along the waistline of her red and blue flannel pj shorts as his mouth gradually released her nipple, looking up to meet those beautiful, hypnotic eyes. "May I?" He smirked when she giggled and nodded her head in response, eager to return his little pecks as she allowed him the privilege of spreading her legs, leaving one bent while the other was slowly pushed down sideways so his hand could easily slip beneath her shorts and panties to touch the heat.

"This can't be happening..." Mikasa grinned as he leaned in to kiss her once more and slowly reached up to cradle his cheek in her hand, all while one of his fingers slipped along the wet flesh between her legs. It's something that he's thought about in passing on occasion, fingering her to really get her going before burying his face between those gorgeous, long legs, thoughts he has more often when she wears shorts or something that eventuates her slim lower half. He slid his hand up an impressively toned stomach and kissed down her body so slowly, so sensually that it sent chills down her spine. "You don't need to do that.." The young woman managed to say through rugged breaths, watching through a half lidded gaze as he pulled her shorts and panties down until everything fell on the floor. He leaned in to kiss her smile before dragging his lips, teeth and tongue along her torso, kissing progressively lower and lower. Oh, how she's longed to see this man peeking up from between her legs doing precisely what he's about to do.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! No, I just..." Mikasa flashed a most endearing, bashful smile and blushed, giggling from his clearly amused face. "I'm still a virgin, so I've never been..."

"Eaten out?"

"Yeah," She blushed with a small grin. "That."

"Don't worry, you're my first time doing anything like this," Eren offered her a comforting smile as he took one of her hands in his and laced their fingers together. "But it's just like everything else. We'll figure it out together, right?" She bit her lip to hide a grin, feeling so flattered and wanted by him that it gave her a hot flash of nervousness, worsening the baby pink tint on her cheeks.

"Okay..." And it's immediately clear that she was entranced with his voice, finally experiencing the new sensation of someone else's fingers pressed on her absolutely aching clitoris. Mikasa reached up to push her hair out of her face and smiled, watching his eyes as he moved to the foot of the bed and dropped down on his stomach, then carefully pushed a finger inside the wetness with a smirk because her mouth has fallen open. She bit her bottom lip as he set a hand on her thigh, gently pushing that leg aside to prevent it from closing around his head, growing harder by the second at the sight of glistening skin.

"You're so wet..." He smirked, watching her grin become disguised with a lip bite as he leaned in to drag his tongue along her slit to get a good taste, and glanced up in time to see her head fall back against the pillow. "In case you were concerned," Eren whispered, wiggling the tip of his tongue on her clitoris before quickly lapping at any new fluids. "You smell and taste sweet." She giggled as she sunk her fingers into his hair, moaning softly from the feeling of his flattened tongue rubbing circles on her little nub and gently tugged on his hair, slapping a hand over her mouth to catch a moan just as it came roaring out from the back of her throat.

"Ahhh, Erennnnnn..." There was an instant tightening of his jeans from her sounds, which became even worse when she grew juicer from his finger slowly moving in and out with the hopes of avoiding any discomfort, only to receive nothing but little, pleasurable sounds muffled by her hand. He carefully added a second finger, taking his time with pushing it deeper as her fingers accidentally pulled too hard on his hair, making him tear his mouth away with a quiet chuckle, planting a kiss on her cleanly shaven mound as his finger slowly slipped in and out of her.

"Ow." Eren teased as he lifted his head to see how her face has changed in the last few minutes from the intimate moment they both happily dived into together and, now that she's aware of how he feels, he can finally sit and admire her beauty without a single care if she catches him or not. He reached for the hand she has loosely tucked in his hair and laced their fingers together over her thigh to press it into the mattress. "You're absolutely fucking gorgeous." The young woman hummed in response as she lightly rubbed her foot along his back and tightly squeezed his hand, quickly pulling her baggy shirt over her head to bare herself in front of him for the first time. His fingers moved faster as he sealed his mouth around her damp, pink flesh and suckled, having remembered overhearing from other guys that doing so will definitely drive her wild. Mikasa whimpered into her hand, squealing with delight as she squirmed in his arms this way and that, forcing him to remove his fingers and slide his arms beneath her hips, holding her still against his mouth. Moments later, she covered his tongue in her nectar as his head quickly shook side to side, lips rubbing her overly sensitive clitoris in a way that made her back arch, even when he suddenly removed his mouth from her pussy with an audible smack. He planted a kiss on the outside of her slit and slowly trailed them up her mound, and he finally opened his piercing green eyes to glance up into the eyes of the woman he's always loved more than anything.

"Holy shit," Mikasa giggled as he slowly kissed up the rest of her body and gently squeezed her hand in his before releasing it to tuck his hands beneath her pillow. "That was incredible..."

"It'll only get better with practice you know," He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her as she reached up to hook her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a brief, rapid succession of kisses. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Can you stay tonight?"

"I'll have to leave really early but, yeah," Eren smiled as he leaned down to gently kiss the tip of her nose. "I can stay tonight."

"Good." She grinned as soon as he flashed her a devilish smile and dove into the side of her neck, reaching between them to mess with the buckle of his belt. "There's something that I've always wanted to do with you," Her breath tickled his cheek as her fingers tucked beneath the waistline of his opened jeans and boxers. "I wanna suck your cock.." Eren slowly looked up into her eyes, his widened out of shock because he's never pegged someone like Mikasa as having the desire to do such a thing, but mostly psyched having been getting the occasional dream where they engage in rough sex that always starts with her being passionately eaten out.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you owe me."

"I've never been more sure of anything, actually." Mikasa smiled sweetly as she lightly touched the sensitive head of his cock with her fingertips. "It's your turn now, Eren..." He felt himself grow red at her proposition but also getting extremely hard and excited, rolling off of her onto his back so she could easily remove the clothing from his legs, tossing them on the carpeted floor in a nearly silent heap. Biting her lip, she gently slipped her hands beneath his shirt in the hopes of encouraging him to sit up and pulled it over his head, impressing her immediately with how ripped he is while still being so slender. "Wow, and you say my body is incredible?" He just propped himself up on his elbows with a smirk, watching a string of her spit dribble out onto his well endowment as she began to slowly rub her hand along the length.

"And no, I haven't had my dick sucked."

"I'm honored to be the only one who gets to taste it." Mikasa grinned at the man gazing at her lovingly as he reached for the sheet of raven hair shielding his view of her beautiful face and watched her eyes when she carefully took him in her hand. "You may have to help me..." With a gentle touch, she swiped her thumb across the tiny, oozing slit and resumed stroking his raging hard-on, smiling with those stormy grays as she leaned down to slowly lick up the shaft of cock once, twice, three times, his hand gathering all of her hair to one side. He groaned as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and smirked when she allowed more saliva to cover his entire hot length, her lips slowly traveling along each side only to pause so she could gently suck the sensitive head into her mouth.

"Holy fuck, Miki..." Eren chuckled with a quiet grunt when he felt her sweet lips slowly massage just the head before she started following her hand along his length. Her hand came to rest at the base and gently gripped his balls as she slowly tried to swallow his length, only to gag and immediately pull away with a mix between a cough and a giggle. "Try relaxing your throat if you're gonna - just like that..." He half moaned under his breath and released her soft hair from his grasp to run his fingers through it the next instant, making sure to push stray hairs away from her face. But when she came back up, a hand replaced her mouth and made him feel dizzy from the pleasure of her head bobbing with her simultaneous strokes. His breath was now caught in his throat at the feeling of her hollowing her cheeks, slowing her pace to prepare for the inevitable as she slid a hand up his abs to hold the hand he has resting on his chest and laced their fingers together. He grunted and involuntarily bucked his hips with every spurt of hot seed shot into her mouth that were swallowed happily as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. When her eyes finally opened after coming up for air, Mikasa was pleasantly surprised to see his incredible green eyes already on her as she released him from her mouth with an audible pop. "Fuck, that was every bit as hot as I imagined." He chuckled breathlessly, watching her tongue seductively swipe across her bottom lip and sit up on her knees, a finger scooping any leftovers from her chin as she swirled her tongue around the tip of her finger before sticking the small sample into her mouth, watching his smile quickly turn into a playful smirk. "'Oh, Eren, I've never sucked dick before' that's you," She smiled as she straddled his lap and leaned down to slowly drag open mouthed kisses up his chest. "That's how you sound."

"I kinda just did whatever I thought would feel good and I guess it worked," Mikasa giggled as she licked up to the side of his neck, making him groan playfully as he rose to wrap his arms around her tiny waist. "I don't know what everyone's complaining about because it really isn't that salty..."

"I don't really eat salty stuff. Actually, eating a crap-ton of fruit is supposed to make it taste better. Maybe we can try that sometime?"

"Oooh," Mikasa grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I look forward to doing that." She watched his eyes, allowing him to slowly guide her slick heat along the length of his cock with a soft moan and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. "I'm on the pill but.."

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of knocking you up quite yet."

"Does that mean you intend to marry me someday?"

"Why not?" Eren smirked when she pressed her lips against his once more and flipped the girl onto her back, making her giggle as she eagerly spread her legs for him then hooked one around his waist. He slowly pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, holding himself up with his hands pressed into the mattress, and he made sure to take his time with inching his way inside, giving her frequent breaks with brief, tender, distracting kisses. With watery eyes, she whimpered into his mouth, making him pull away again as he brought a hand up to wipe her tears. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay." Mikasa offered a sweet smile as he leaned in to kiss her and slipped his hands back beneath her pillow, more than content with laying still so she can get used to his thick length buried inside of her after years of wondering what this moment would be like. She moaned softly into his mouth, letting him know that she's finally passed the worst of the discomfort, that it would be okay to start moving and he did so slowly, making her tear away with a quiet giggle against his lips. "Ooh, you're so big..." Eren just smirked, letting out a small chuckle as he crashed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth, both of them fighting the other for dominance. She sunk her fingers into his soft, chocolate brown hair and allowed one of her hands to roam his toned, naked back as she deepened their kiss even further, totally unprepared for how good it would feel when his hips really started moving. Her quiet moans filled his mouth only served to make him want to thrust faster, their lips soon parting with a smack because she had erupted into a fit of uncontrollable moans as she arched her back and used her legs to pull him closer, looking up into his eyes with an equally half lidded, lustrous gaze. "Ohhhh, Erenn!" The girl managed to say amidst her moans and giggled when he smirked, diving in for the side of her neck to kiss her soft skin. He chuckled to himself as he reached his hand back and slowly caressed her leg, giving the most erogenous spot a much rougher kiss that finally sent her over the edge.

"I love how fucking tight you are..." His breath tickled her ear, and it made her squirm even more, smiling as she rode him from below because her climax is overwhelming and it has her drunk. She could tell how close he was because his breathing had gotten increasingly choppy and, being close to another orgasm, she decided that it would be fun to try talking dirty.

"Come for me, Erenn," Mikasa moaned to him, digging her nails into his back as he thrusted into her faster and faster. "Ooh, you can come inside me, don't forget that you can do that! Fill up my tight little -"

"Ohho no," The young man smirked as he briefly squeezed his eyes shut and propped himself up on his hands to watch her breasts move in tandem with her equally perfect body, their hips not once slowing down. "There's something that I have always wanted to do with you..." She giggled upon remembering what was said earlier before everything had started, when Mikasa mentioned something to him along the same lines. He took in a sharp breath and chuckled from the incredible feeling of her inner walls constricting or releasing his cock because it was simply intoxicating, taking them both to a blissful state. With a swift movement, Eren sat up straight and immediately hunched over as he pulled out to stroke himself until his load squirted onto her stomach, patting her skin with the dripping tip, making her giggle as he leaned down to swirl his tongue around each of her perky nipples. "Cum on your fantastic abs." He said breathlessly and quickly copied the smile on her face as he planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"Wait, really?"

"Totally. I've always been aware of how attractive you are, you know. Guys come up to me and ask if you're single all the time."

"Well, now you can say, 'Mikasa Ackerman is my girlfriend, so go fuck yourself.'"

"I used to hate it when that happened but now I'm excited to brag about you being mine." Eren smiled, watching her eyes as she reached a hand between them to touch the evidence from their night of passion and seductively stuffed whatever was left on her finger into her mouth with a playful grin. "Seriously, Mikasa, you're mega hot." Suddenly, a cellphone sitting on the nightstand beside them vibrated, which prompted her reached for hers as he leaned down to press his lips to her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to see her phone screen, and then she gasped.

Levi: Oi, brat, I'm trying to sleep over here and it's really difficult with all of your incessant screaming. Shut the fuck up.


End file.
